


Throbb ficlets

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's, Various ficlets, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Seeing as I already have a Jondry ficlets work, I thought why not make the same for all the other tiny works that are floating around in my cloud.





	1. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This first one I wrote as a V-day gift for a friend.

There's heart-shaped, red confetti on the table. Theon tries to inconspiciously swipe it off the edge, but there's just too much of it. What's even worse is the white and pink candle in the middle of the pristine white tablecloth. He can't just let it disappear in his pocket without raising suspicions.

His favourite cafe resembles an exploded Barbie-love-house and for the umpteenth time that day Theon curses himself for failing to check the date before proposing this... outing, for the lack of a better word. 

Part of him actually hopes Robb won't come, that maybe he got held up at home or something. He crosses his fingers under the table. One of the pink paper streamers hanging from the ceiling keeps getting in his hair and Theon swats it away with an impatient gesture.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Robb lets himself fall into the chair opposite Theon and grins. "New style? Wouldn't've thought pink is your colour but it actually suits you."

Theon curses inwardly. He doesn't even want to know what Robb is thinking about all this... _stuff_. Well, that's apparently what you get for doing a good deed and trying to get your best friend's mind off of his exam. 

Namely looking like an idiot waiting for said best friend at your favourite - under normal circumstances classy - cafe, while today you're sitting amidst heart-shaped balloons and giggling couples. 

_Please don't read anything into it, please don't read anything into it..._

Theon's silent mantra is interrupted by the waitress coming to take Robb's order. She's chewing gum, droning out the day's specials in the most bored voice imaginable. Robb looks deep in thought.

"I think I'll have a large latte," he says at length. "And can I have one of the cupid cupcakes as well?" 

When the waitress has left Theon decides he's trusting his voice to sound normal now, not like a naughty child waiting for a scolding. He takes a sip from his americano and leans back.

"Sorry about that. I guess I didn't realize what day it is. You wanna go elsewhere?"

"Nah, it's fine." Robb is still grinning, probably finding Theon's bad mood hilarious. "I know what you're trying to do here." 

_What?_ First, Theon isn't trying to do anything, it was just a darn coincidence, the date, the location and all that, cross his heart and hope to die. And second, it's bloody impossible Robb knows - if there's one thing Theon is fantastic at it's keeping secrets. At least his own.

"This," Robb wriggles his eyebrows conspiratorially, "is a date."

"Have you lost your mind, Stark?" Theon hears his own voice, bordering on the edge of panic. "How on earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"Jon spilled the beans. He said when you're inviting me for a coffee on Valentine's it can only mean you finally found the courage to... well."

I'm going to kill Snow, Theon pledges silently. I'm going to kill him, revive him and then kill him again.

It's been a rare occurance in his life so far but now Theon actually finds himself lost for words. So, instead of answering something stupid that would just dig the hole he's in deeper, he takes in Robb's appearance a little closer. 

He's dressed like he's up to something, instead of his regular attire of jeans and faded tee he's wearing a navy button down shirt and light grey pants. As if he's dressed for a special occasion. Like a date. 

Theon's gaze wanders to Robb's face, the broad smile, the familiar blue eyes, wide in - possibly excitement. Or he's secretly pissing himself over Theon's obviously uncomfortable posture.  

Theon snorts.

"Wake up, man. If I'd take you on a bloody date it sure as hell wouldn't include... this." 

He gestures at their surroundings with the most disgusted expression he can muster. And watches Robb's face actually crumble.

 "I thought it was original," Robb mumbles. "Like, so obviously not something you'd do." He looks down onto his lap. "So this isn't... you didn't want to... I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have listened to Jon."

Kill Snow, revive him, kill him again, and fucking make sure it hurts. Theon is so lost in his plans of a bloody vendetta that he nearly misses Robb getting up and putting a bill on the table, next to the ridiculous candle. Theon peers up at him. His broad shoulders are sagging and he seems truly crushed.

As if he'd actually been on board with it. A date, that is. He looks utterly defeated now and the sight is so unfamiliar that for a moment Theon forgets his most important rule: 

Robb mustn't ever know.

"Wait - I mean - what about your cupcake?"

And the award for the stupidest comment since the dawn of mankind goes to... Theon Greyjoy! 

Robb quite rightly looks at Theon like he's lost his marbles, but at least he's sitting down again. 

"It can be, okay?" Theon mumbles. "If you want it to."

"You look like you're going to be sick." Robb raises a reproachful eyebrow. "Sorry for blindsiding you like that. I guess I just liked the idea." He swallows and smiles, a tad brittle. "Of... us."

Theon doesn't answer, just stares at Robb's open collar, the patch of skin there, just above the sparse chest hair he knows is there, invisible now. And for the first time there's actually a slight possibility to someday feel it under his hands. All that he has to do is take a leap, despite the very real possibility of breaking his neck. 

Theon doesn't dwell on what exactly he could break if this goes down the drain. He clears his throat.

"Happy Valentine's, Stark."


	2. A Fairytale with a touch of GoT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is an old thing of mine that I originally wrote for a friend who has sadly left AO3. As it is really short I decided it better be in this work than float around all alone. 
> 
>  
> 
> _There's this fairytale that I've heard somewhere, or read somewhere. I have absolutely no clue when and where and I haven't been able to find it. But I figured why not put it out there? It's really short though, but I hope some might like it._

There once was a young lord up in the North.  
He was handsome, rich and kind, with a big castle and a caring family.

Alas, he wasn't happy, for he was missing something.  
He longed for someone who he could love, and who would love him in return.

But no man or woman in the whole country wanted to be with him, for he was so beautiful they feared it would consume their souls.

And the young lord pined away in loneliness, one empty day following the next.

Until the day a witch from a country far away heard of the young lord's sorrow, and she felt great pity in her heart for him.

She made the long journey across the Narrow Sea, and to the North, and asked to see the young lord.  
She looked upon his face and sighed.

"My lord, I see why no mortal would ever dare to love you, or be loved by you. You will never find a partner amongst your kind."

The young lord had tears in his eyes as he answered.

"Is there any way to find my true love then? Or am I lost for all eternity?"

The witch smiled and held up a large basket she had kept hidden until then.

"I will build you your soulmate out of these seashells, seaweed and driftwood I collected on the beaches of my homeland. Whatever will come of it, it will be your true love." 

Her face grew serious for a moment.

"There is one condition though, my lord. Your true love must never speak a word out loud or they will return to the things they were made from."

The young lord nodded, he didn't care about his true love not being able to speak, as long as they would love him like he would love them.

"I thank you for your precious gift, my lady."

The witch bowed and went to work.

Three days and nights she whispered her spells while weaving the pieces together.  
When she was done, she asked the young lord to meet her in the godswood.

There he found her, and beside her a beautiful young man, tall and lean, with dark hair and beautiful eyes, just like the young lord had always imagined the sea.

And the man smiled at him, and the young lord took him into his arms, whispering his thanks to the witch who watched them fondly.

The young lord spent all his time with the man, falling in love with him every day a little more.  
And he saw his love returned from the man's eyes.

When they made love for the first time it was perfect - until the man opened his mouth and started talking and talking, and suddenly the young lord was alone again, surrounded by the gifts of the sea.

Because Theon Greyjoy can't shut up during sex, not even if his fucking life depends on it.  
The witch rolled her eyes and made him anew, and this time he managed not to fuck it up again.

And then they lived happily ever after.

(And GRRM never found them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original is about a prince and a flower maiden.  
> The ending is actually quite sad: The prince can't believe that his maiden truly loves him and asks to hear her speak the words just this one time. She replies that she loves him very dearly, and returns to the flowers she was made from.


	3. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V-day to all throbb shippers! Can't very well leave them out, right? They definitely grew on me when I wrote the longest dream fic :)

Theon looks over out of the corners of his eyes, at Robb’s stony face, highlighted every other moment when they drive past a streetlight. Maybe he’s really gone too far this time. Maybe this time Robb won’t tolerate his shit anymore. Maybe this was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Theon wishes he could kick himself, but he hasn’t figured out yet how to let the passenger seat slide back, and like this there’s no room for self-kicking. All of this just because he’s too stubborn, too selfish to let Robb enjoy that one day, that one stupid un-holiday he likes so much.

It’s nonsense, Theon had said, consume terror. Commercial exploitation. A day for sad idiots and giggling girls. Not a day for two guys who are best friends and, coincidentally, lovers. He wants nothing to do with it, he’d said, stuff that whole day and your ideas up your arse, Stark.

Robb’s face when he’d said that… A mix of hurt, anger and disappointment. Theon had tried to take it back, had told Robb he’d come with him to do whatever pseudo-romantic shit he had planned, had tried to make a joke about how he didn’t have a gift for Robb now, and would a Valentine’s day blowjob be adequate?

Robb hadn’t laughed.

And now they’re sitting in this huge, rented car, a sleek black jeep with tinted windows, like a diplomat’s vehicle, high enough to require footboards to get in. Theon has no idea where they’re driving, and Robb hasn’t thought it necessary to inform him. The silence has been heavy since Robb had picked him up twenty minutes ago. No greeting kiss either.

Theon turns his head back to the window when suddenly the car slows down and makes a turn into a little street to the right. A glowing neon sign comes into view, and when they drive nearer Theon can read the words.

 _Today’s_ _Screening_ : _20_ , _000_ _Leagues_ _Under_ _The_ _Sea_ ( _1954_ )

Theon swallows. A drive-in theatre. Showing his favourite movie. He feels like the biggest ass ever to walk the earth. He watches silently as Robb lets his window slide down and purchases their ticket, bites his tongue when Robb manoeuvres the car into an unoccupied parking spot. The view is excellent and Theon can’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“Robb…”

He doesn’t get an answer, not even a look as Robb turns in his seat to fumble for something on the backseat. There’s a click and when he straightens again he holds two bottles of Moletown Nutty Brown Ale in his hand, studying them with a frown before handing one over. Theon takes it carefully.

“Listen, man. I’m sorry, okay?” No answer. “How was I supposed to know? I mean, traditionally it’s dinner and maybe a movie, and then never a good one, always some shitty romcom and that’s just not my style, you know, holding hands and gazing stupidly into each other’s eyes…”

Theon trails off, knowing he’s just making it worse.

“I should have trusted you to know me, to find something I’ll enjoy too. I shouldn’t have been such an ass about it. I know you like the day and I… I could’ve been… more amiable I guess.”

There’s a long silence, only disturbed by Robb opening his bottle and taking a long sip. Theon watches his throat working, the need to babble on strongly clawing at his chest. He waits.

“I’m not mad at you,” Robb finally says. “It’s my own fault, don’t worry.” He’s still not looking at Theon, his knuckles white as he clutches the bottle. “I shouldn’t have sprung all this shite on you like that. I know how you loathe all that love stuff.”

“Not all of it,” Theon mumbles, fiddling with his own bottle. “I’m not anti-love, Stark. I think this is quite romantic - the film, the beer, the huge car - or it would be if you’d stop apologizing for being an amazing guy and let me admit to being the antagonist.”

The corner of Robb’s mouth twitches, he takes another long sip, wiping his mouth before turning his torso to face Theon. His eyes are crinkled at the corners, there’s a smile hidden in there somewhere, and Theon feels his whole body relaxing.

“I guess it would be romantic if we’d just stop arguing, kiss and enjoy the film.”

Robb leans over, catching Theon’s neck in his large, warm hand, drawing him into a long, gentle kiss. Theon feels himself melting into it, his blood rushing through his body, his head swimming as he slowly feels the need to breathe, yet unwilling to break the kiss. It’s Robb who draws back, placing a few little kisses on Theon’s lips before letting go of him with a sigh.

“Film’s about to start,” he states ruefully, then suddenly he grins. “You can give me your gift during the intermission.”

At first Theon doesn’t understand, until Robb sighs and rolls his eyes before pointing his chin at his lap. Oh. Theon starts grinning as well as he remembers his badly timed joke from yesterday. All of a sudden the tinted windows make a lot more sense.

“Come here, you tosser,” Robb says, wrapping an arm around Theon’s shoulder as the screen comes to life. “Can’t wait for you to suck my cock.”

“Now that,” Theon mumbles, “is what a true romantic wants to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments (who doesn't) or just stop by and say hello^^


End file.
